Unaware
by Runs.with.the.Wind
Summary: Hey... this is my first fanfiction, so please read! After Ron dies in the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione is left heartbroken. Can a certain someone comfort her? Oneshot. Read and review! :


**Disclaimer**: The universe of Harry Potter does not in any way belong to me, although I wish it did :P I'm not in a mood to think of a more interesting disclaimer right now, so this will have to do.

* * *

Hermione looked at the tomb beside Dumbledore's. It was the highest honour, to be laid in a tomb beside his.

The battle was over. Voldemort was dead. Yet, Hermione could not bring herself to feel happy. Ron, the love of her life, was dead.

_***Flashback***_

_It was chaos. After Voldemort announced that Harry Potter was dead, despair gripped the people. The Death Eaters used this as an advantage to themselves, attacking mercilessly, killing left, right, and centre._

_Suddenly, Harry appeared out of nowhere, shrugging off his Invisibility Cloak. Little did he know, that behind his back, Lucius Malfoy stood a bit farther away, wand pointed at him, whispering, "Avada Kedavra…"_

_A flash of green light headed towards Harry, and as he turned around to the face the curse. He knew it was too late now, he would die, and thus time nothing could bring him back again, as the Horcrux in him was already destroyed…_

_Ron jumped in front of Harry, only two things on his mind: his best mates, Harry and Hermione._

_He knew Harry could be a prat, but he was also more of a brother to him to any of his other siblings. He knew that Harry was the Chosen One, and he believed in him to kill Voldemort. He knew it._

_As for Hermione. He loved her with a passion that was never present in Lavender. He would do anything for her to live in a world without Voldemort. He still remembered their last kiss, the taste of her lips on his. The way she looked so happy, as if there was a light shining within her when he defended the house elves, even if they were in the midst of a war…_

_With no more than a split second to think, the green light hit him; before he hit the ground, he was dead._

_A shriek filled the air._

"_RON!"_

_***End flashback***_

Ron gave Harry the opportunity to kill Voldemort. After he was killed, Harry quickly stunned Lucius, with a force that caused him the latter to fly back and crash onto the ground, unconcious. Both sides proceeded to fight, and finally, Harry, facing Voldemort for the last time, killed him. He Who Must Not Be Named was slain.

As Hermione stood over Ron's tomb, tears cascaded down her cheeks. She felt a hand her shoulder. She turned around and saw him, with a saddened and slightly concerned look on his face.

"Are you all right?"

"How could I possibly be all right?" Hermione asked angrily, wiping her cheeks. "Ron's dead. What are you asking me this for?"

"Sorry. You're right. I shouldn't have asked you. I'll just leave you alone then."

"No. It's fine. I don't mind." Hermione forced a small smile.

"Where's Harry? Shouldn't he be here?"

"I don't know where he is. He's still in seclusion. I can't blame him."

"Hermione, I just wanted to tell you. Ron loved you. He loved you with so much fire that I've ever seen anyone give, even if he's never shown it clearly."

"Thank you," Hermione choked out, "Thank you. I … I think I want to spend some time alone now. Would you mind?"

He shook him head, and she walked away, a lone figure disappearing into the castle.

"Ron loved you," Percy whispered, still looking at her retreating back. "So did I. So do I."

Hi!

If you have reached this point, you are an awesome person and have just made me very happy :D

* * *

This is my first fanfiction, and I KNOW I should've come up with something less pathetic, but it was a random burst of random thinking. Haha.

It just sort of came upon me when I was thinking of how Hermione and Percy always enjoyed talking about school subjects so much  
As for Penelope...  
I personally think she's a shallow bimbo…  
i mean, hiding her nose from a picture because it had gone all blotchy??

Anyway, if you notice anything wrong, feel free to write it in a review!  
Thanks! (:


End file.
